


Back Into My Arms

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Antonio figures some things out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes: I'm really hoping Antonio isn't as dumb as he seems on the show, and knows that something's 'up' with his wife and his brother...
> 
> \--
> 
> lmaooooooo.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nullrefer.com/?https://finnrye.tumblr.com/)!

She doesn't know how beautiful she is.

I see her - I mean, really see her - and she's so fragile. And broken, she's so broken.

I loved her, once, and I was stupid enough to let her get away. I fell blindly in love with Sheridan Crane, and dedicated my life to her.

I was so blind to everything. Now, I'm kicking myself for having not seen it sooner.

Why did I ignore the warning signs? Did I *want* myself to be hurt? So that I could give myself something to complain about? Or was it something else? Did I just want to see the good in Sheridan, and refuse to believe that she could do something as malicious as having an affair with my brother?

I don't suppose I'll ever find out why exactly Sheridan did the things she did, and now, I don't suppose I care anymore.

Seeing as she's out of my hands now.

I wish Luis and Sher the best, I really do. I hope my brother can give her something I never could.

Something that I have been holding back for the true love of my life.

The woman who does not know she is beautiful, or wanted, or special. The broken woman.

I am going to win you back, Liz. One day, you will be back in my arms for good.


End file.
